


Send More Shwarma

by kyrdwyn



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: But then ship happened, I think I'm the first person to ship these two yay, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This was supposed to be gen, blame my beta for that, still not sorry for the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did you have to antagonize him like that?" Will asked.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"After he spent six months antagonizing me, he's lucky that's all I do to him," Hunley replied.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Send More Shwarma

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was _supposed_ to be a gen fic, just to get this out of my head. Then Hunley got flirty, and well, I ran with it. So, this may be OOC for some. 
> 
> Beta'd (and encouraged) by the lovely incompletesong.

"Agent Hunt," Secretary Hunley said calmly, staring at the agitated agent in his office, "aren't you supposed to be on your way to Brazil?"

"Where's Brandt?" Hunt asked, leaning over Hunley's desk, trying to intimidate him, it seemed. 

"Agent Brandt is on assignment. Which you should be as well. Unless you are not accepting this mission?" Hunley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't accept this mission without my team."

"You have Agents Dunn, Stickell, and Faust on board the plane and ready to go, Agent Hunt. They are more than adequate for the mission assigned."

"I need Brandt."

"As I said, Agent Brandt is on another assignment. And no, Agent Hunt, I will not pull him off that assignment to join your team. Not until his assignment is complete."

"This is payback, isn't it?" Hunt growled. "Brandt outsmarted you for six months right under your nose, and now you're getting your revenge on him."

Hunley couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Payback, Agent Hunt? If I were inclined to punish anyone for that time period, it would be you. However, you are too useful and necessary to the IMF for me to contemplate any sort of 'payback,' as you put it. Agent Brandt is on an official assignment and until he returns, he is not available. Now, if that is a deal breaker for you, you can, of course, choose to not accept your assignment." Hunley stared at Hunt, waiting for the man to decide. He had a second team ready to go if Hunt turned this down. He, and Will, had had a feeling that this might happen when Hunt got the tape and went to find Will and Benji Dunn, only to find that Dunn was the only member of Hunt's preferred team available. Hunley had ensured that Luther Stickell and Ilsa Faust would be on the assignment, despite them having been on other assignments prior to this mission, but Will was on a long overdue assignment. And one that was not punishment.

"I decline the mission," Hunt said, staring at him. Daring Hunley to say anything. Clearly, he thought he was calling Hunley's bluff. That Hunley wouldn't risk this mission on someone other than Ethan Hunt and his team. 

Hunley merely stared back for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." He picked up his phone. "Marilyn, shift the Brazil mission to Agent Wolstein and her team." He barely heard her acknowledgment as he stared at Hunt. "Thank you."

"You bastard." Clearly, Hunt wasn't used to being thwarted.

"You chose not to accept, as is your right, Agent Hunt," Hunley replied. "Agent Brandt recommended Agent Wolstein's team if you did not accept. Surely you are not questioning his judgment?"

"I'm questioning yours. You knew I might not accept if Brandt wasn't available."

"Actually, Agent Brandt knew you might not accept, hence why he made the alternative recommendation prior to leaving on his assignment." It was, he thought, nice to be able to surprise Agent Hunt. 

"I don't know what kind of assignment you've tricked Brandt into taking--"

"Agent Hunt, that is enough," Hunley finally snapped. "Agent Brandt is on assignment, and, as you have chosen to remain on stand down, perhaps you and your team could assist in the restoration of the IMF to full operations? I understand we have a new recruit class that could use some hand-to-hand combat training."

Hunt glared at him, then turned and walked out of Hunley's office. Hunley waited a few moments, then pulled out a burner phone.

_*Hunt did not accept. How soon should I expect to be hacked?*_

_*Less than five minutes,*_ came the reply from Will.

 _*So. Now.*_ He sent the message and watched as the screen on his laptop flickered. Dunn was already trying to determine details of Will's mission. But he wouldn't find anything beyond where the new Secretary of the IMF had authorized a mission for his Chief Analyst, and a mission tracking number. One that led nowhere but false information, as the entire true mission details had been handled on paper where possible. 

_*Yep. Have fun with that. :)*_

Hunley shook his head at Will using emoticons. _*I trust your mission is proceeding well?*_ He truly hoped it was. This was not punishment for Will. This was reward, actually.

_*Objective is acquired, waiting a few more days for suspicion to die down before returning to base. Don't want the other to think I'm only here for the information.*_

Hunley snorted. _*Take your time. Just be aware if Hunt decides to find you.*_

_*He will try. You know he will. We planned for that.*_

True, Hunley thought. They had planned for Hunt trying to find Will on his assignment.

_*If you need early extraction, or anything, before then, let me know.*_

_*Could use some more shwarma. This place doesn't do anything other than tofu healthy crap.*_

Hunley smiled. _*Consider it done.*_

He put away the phone and regarded his computer. Pulling up a blank document, Hunley began typing. __Agent Dunn, any further attempts to determine Agent Brandt's whereabouts shall result in you and your team being disavowed.__

He waited, and then the screen blinked once and went back to normal. Frankly, Hunley knew that Agent Dunn already had the little information that was on his computer about Will's mission.

And all of it was false. But it didn't hurt to have Hunt's team thinking it was real.

Hunt had led Hunley on a merry chase for six months. He could afford to be on a fake chase for a few days, for Will's sake.

* * *

"You are a bastard."

Hunley regarded the four people in his office. "Actually, my parents were married when I was born," he replied lightly. He moved past Hunt and Stickell, stared down Faust when she wouldn't move, and forced Dunn out of his chair by the simple expedient of being prepared to sit on the man if he didn't move.

"Where's Brandt?" Hunt snarled.

"Agent Brandt is on assignment."

"If you've done something to him," Faust started.

Hunley looked at her. "Agent Brandt has not missed a check in, so I do not understand why you are all here."

"Because the assignment you allegedly sent him on is fake," Stickell rumbled. "He's not in Costa Rica, and no one has had any trace of any travel plans, a hit on any known identity of his, or any facial recognition on him since he left."

Hunley leaned back in his chair, regarding the four. "So, you came to the conclusion that I sent Agent Brandt, my Chief Analyst and the man responsible for keeping the IMF together for nearly twenty months, on a mission designed to eliminate him?"

"Did you?" Hunt asked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring.

"No, I didn't. I may be many things, Agent Hunt, most of them you don't like, but I'm not about to eliminate the IMF's best agent in some sort of personal vendetta."

"Wait, how does getting rid of Brandt eliminate Ethan?" Dunn asked.

"I wasn't talking about Agent Hunt," Hunley replied, staring at Ethan. "I was talking about William Brandt."

Seeing the four of them stare at him in confusion was worth this early morning ambush they'd planned. He wondered if he'd be able to get someone to pull the security footage for Will. Then again, Will was due back today; he could check it himself.

"Surely you all understand the value of Agent Brandt to the IMF?" Hunley asked.

"Well, sure, he's our teammate," Dunn said.

Hunley did not roll his eyes. This was the team that brought down the Syndicate, he reminded himself. Surely they understood Brandt's importance. Or were they so caught up in the corona of Hunt's explosive flame that they missed the steady beacon that was Will Brandt? "If that is all you see William Brandt as, then I cannot help you. I will, of course, let him know that you would like to see him when he returns from his assignment, but until then, he is incommunicado other than his check ins."

Faust held up a phone. "Except for communication by this, perhaps?" she asked. Hunley recognized it as his burner phone. Damn, the agent must have picked his pocket when he moved by her. Will would chide him for underestimating Hunt's team. 

Again. 

Hunt plucked the phone out of Faust's hands. "Benji, how long will it take you to unlock this?"

"2302," Hunley said. They would get into the phone no matter what, why make them work for it? Besides, they'd have to work to get the messages. He reset the phone every night. He had Will's number memorized, so unless Will had sent him a message, there was nothing on there for them to find. And Will's messages came from his own burner phone, with a blocked number.

After a few moments, Hunt handed the phone to Dunn, who unlocked it. Stickell looked over Dunn's shoulder as the man searched through the phone. "It's clean," Dunn announced.

Stickell took it and began working through it. "He's right. It's been wiped."

"You really think I'm going to take chances with my best agent's life?" Hunley asked.

"You do with mine."

" _You_ take those chances far more than I am comfortable with, Agent Hunt. And as I said before, you are not my best agent." Okay, he was having away too much fun piercing Hunt's ego.

The phone chimed in Stickell's hand. "Text from a blocked number," Stickell growled. "Says 'Quit playing with your food, Alan.'" 

He didn't smile, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he let his eyes flick to the corner and the camera there. Will must have realized his team was in Hunley's office. Will was probably watching on the camera, amused at the stand off between his team and the secretary.

"Alan?" Hunt asked.

"It is my given name," Hunley replied.

"This from Brandt, or your girlfriend?" Stickell asked.

"It's probably from his boyfriend," a new voice said. Hunley smiled as the entire room turned to face the doorway and Will Brandt. "But really, what does it matter?"

"It's not like the CIA and everyone else didn't know I'm homosexual," Hunley added. "Not a secret that I tried to keep. You're looking well, Brandt. I trust your mission was a success?"

"The objective was achieved and my extraction accomplished with minimal fuss." Brandt entered the room with two giant cups of coffee in his hand. Walking past the others, he handed one to Hunley. "I took a look at the pile on my desk. I suspect we'll both need this."

"Thank you," Hunley said. "I suspect we will, too."

"Brandt," Hunt drawled.

"Ethan," Brandt drawled back. "Heard you turned down an assignment."

"Because my entire team wasn't here."

"I had an assignment, and frankly, after spending six months in an operations room trying to keep the IMF from completely going up in flames, it was good to be back in the field calling my own shots." Will took a sip of his coffee. Hunley did not laugh, as much as he wanted to. Hunt looked pole-axed.

"But you had nothing in the way of support!" Dunn protested. "Just the burner phone to Hunley!"

"And that was all that was needed. It wasn't a particularly difficult mission, and extraction was a text away."

Faust was looking at Will and Hunley carefully. Hunley saw the moment it clicked for her. She smiled smugly. 

"You sent your best agent on a milk run?" Stickell asked.

"He sent his best agent on a milk run - as a vacation," Faust corrected.

"Bingo," Hunley said. "If Agent Brandt had stayed in area, even if he were on vacation, he would have felt obligated either to run point for Agent Hunt's team while they were on their mission, or to join them. Considering the work Agent Brandt had put in while reassigned to the CIA, and the year he spent as the functional head of the IMF after the death of the previous secretary, while still running operations for Agent Hunt's team, along with the occasional mission in the field with Agent Hunt's team, he was overdue for a vacation."

"I didn't disagree with that assessment," Will said.

"But you also didn't disagree that you would have been called back early if you weren't out of the area."

Will shrugged.

"So, you sent Brandt on a mission... as a vacation?" Dunn asked. "I mean, that seems a little extreme."

"When have our lives ever been normal?" Will sipped at his coffee. "And we do have that ten o'clock briefing with the National Security Advisor, Mr. Secretary."

"Right. Thank you, Agent Brandt. Agent Hunt, Agent Dunn, Agent Faust, Agent Stickell, I'm sure you can all find your way out." Hunley stood, gesturing toward his door.

"I'll find you all for lunch," Will told them.

"You're paying, after putting us through that worry," Dunn said.

"Fair enough."

Hunt stayed as the others left. "Ethan," Will sighed. "We'll talk at lunch."

After a moment, Hunt nodded. With a last glare for Hunley, Hunt finally left.

"Did you have to antagonize him like that?" Will asked.

"After he spent six months antagonizing me, he's lucky that's all I do to him," Hunley replied. He reached for the button that would lock down his office, including cutting the cameras.

"Alan," Will sighed.

"Apologies," Hunley replied, "but I've only had text message contact with my lover for several weeks. I'd like to at least be able to welcome him home properly."

"I knew I should have stopped by your place last night," Will said with a wry smile as he moved around the desk to meet Hunley's kiss. 

"Faust and Hunt were watching my house last night. You would have had to sneak in." He reached up and brushed a bit of coffee from the corner of Will's mouth. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Ilsa's figured it out. I'll play it by ear. Why, do you want me to?"

"Only if you want to. Granted, it would be easier if it wasn't a secret."

"But then we'd both be the subject of gossip that neither of us wants to be."

"True." He pressed another kiss to Will's lips. "And everyone would wonder when we got together, and probably assume I blackmailed you into sleeping with me to keep your CIA position."

"When we both know I would have been more likely to shank you in your sleep at that point. Good thing you didn't make a move then," Will smiled.

"As I recall, you made the first move on me three months ago, after the IMF was back up and running," Hunley smiled. That had been unexpected, Will asking him out for coffee with enough innuendo to make it clear that it wasn't a working meeting. He didn't regret accepting it.

"So I did." Will smiled. "Best piece of intelligence analysis I'd done in a long time, if I do say so myself."

"I wouldn't disagree with it." Hunley sighed and kissed Will for a third and final time. "Tell them if you want to, Will. I leave it in your hands." 

"I'll think about it. By the way? Next time you decide to send me on a milk run mission as a vacation, don't send me to a new age hippie spa to retrieve a dead drop of information. At least send me some place that serves meat. You owe me a steak." Will looked disgruntled and Hunley couldn't help laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind." He sighed before stepping back and disabling the lockdown protocol. "Thank you, Agent Brandt," he said formally. "I'll see you back here at 10am for the meeting with the National Security Advisor."

"I'll be here, sir," Will replied, a twinkle in his eye as he left.

Hunley took his seat, looking down at his paperwork and hiding a smile from the camera. Will was back, Hunt and his team were annoyed, and on the top pile was the intelligence report he needed for the meeting.

This was shaping up to be a good day.


End file.
